Memories to last a lifetime
by EvapopefanxWR
Summary: Waterloo road is closing forever and a certain headteacher needs to day goodbye with the help of her family.


Her hand clasped the door and she felt an overwhelming surge of emotion, she turned to the car and gave it's occupants one last reassuring look before entering. The hallways were dark and eerily quietly, she longed for the hustle and bustle, the unfiltered drama and the sheer joy that life at Waterloo road brought. She longed to see a crowd of students run along the corridor and flush red as she told them off, she longed to stand on the stage and give an assembly, she longed to beam with pride as her students recieved their exam results. She longed to rally the staff and laugh as they rolled their eyes at her latest proposal but she knew none of that was going to happen ever again and it broke her heart. She let her hands trail along the walls and a small tear escaped her eye as she thought about everything that had happened here over the years. Sure she had put herself in serious danger a few times and dealt with her fair share of difficult situations. She had been blackmailed as her biggest secret had been revealed, she had been trapped in the fire, she had faced a student with a gun and she had watched Ralph mellor try to destroy the school but none of that mattered because she had made connections with these kids and formed bonds with outlaws who had never trusted any adult but her, she had turned the school around and made it a respected place to be celebrated not feared, she had helped the least academic students achieve the best grades possible, she had created a team of staff that always did their best by the school and it's pupils, she had lead initiatives and participated in competitions, she had seen these kids grow from young naive children to perfectly capable adults and most importantly she had met the man of her dreams, not only had she watched the kids begin the next stage of their lives but she had finally embarked on the next stage of hers.

She approached the stairs to what was once her office but was now a stark reminder of a part of her life she would never get back and suddenly she felt too overwhelmed at the prospect of staying goodbye to the place that had been the backdrop for the best years of her life. Just as she was about to turn around she heard light footsteps behind her, there was no need to look back, she knew exactly who it would be and she was so glad he had followed despite her earlier protestations. "I couldn't leave you to do this alone" he whispered and a smile creeped onto her face as he linked their hands together. "Thank you" she whispered back as they fell perfectly in time and slowly made their way to a room that meant so much to both of them. It was where they first met, where he first asked her out, where they had their first kiss, where they had announced their engagement to the staff, where they discovered she was pregnant with their children and where they had come many times over the years for some peace and quiet and soon it would all be gone. With every step she took her emotions heightened and by the time they reached the top step she was almost sobbing , he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they took the last few steps to her office. As they walked through the antichamber she couldn't help but smile at the name written in gold lettering on her door 6 years and 2 kids later and her heart still skipped a beat at the thought of having his last name. She loved every bit of her time at Waterloo road and she was grateful for everything the school and it's pupils had taught her but she was most grateful for him and the life they had built together.

She carefully opened the door and stood for a few seconds as if taking a mental image of the scene before her, making sure she remembered every detail of the place that had become her safe haven. The purple walls that could do with a coat of paint, the tatty windows that should have been replaced years ago, the soft couch where she and the students had shed many tears, the filing cabinets overflowing with papers that were not important any more, the table where she had conducted countless interviews and meetings, the plants that were in need of some water, her desk that should have been covered with papers and pens and pictures but lay in the centre hauntingly bare and her chair, the one her husband had lovingly chosen for her during her first pregnancy to try and ensure she was more comfortable. She sat in it for the last time the sheer significance of the moment overwhelming her once again as she closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to take over. A few minutes later she remembered her husband was present and opened her eyes to find him staring at her intently. His eyes full of love and his features etched with worry. She stood up and moved towards him, in that moment there was nothing she needed more than a hug from him and he lovingly obliged. They stayed with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her waist for a few moments before he softly spoke."You know Rach it's all going to be ok I promise". "I just don't want to lose all the memories, this place is so important to us and it's not going to exist anymore". She whispered painfully through gentle sobs. "Rach you don't need to look to the past because we have the rest of our lives, you me and our girls". "I know it's hard but one day we will look back on these days and smile fondly at the memories". "I know what your like and i knew you would feel like this so I have a present, open the top drawer of your desk". She grudgingly moved away and eyeballed him suspiciously as she made her way to the desk. She opened the drawer and instantly smiled, he had made a photo book crammed full of important moments through the years some in school and some at home , the pictures all held beautiful memories and some she didn't even know had been taken "oh darling it's perfect" she mused as he moved to join her and she stood on her tip toes to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss before she pulled back and melted into him as the tears fell once again. A few moments later they were interrupted by a small knock on the door and the voice of their daughter reached them as she walked through. "Mummy Daddy uncle Phill said we could come in". "Oh why you crying mummy". Rachel couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her six year old who was so intelligent and clearly knew her better than most people, unable to speak she looked to him for help. He knew exactly what she meant and could see in her eyes that she needed his help so he decided to occupy his children with some pens and paper. "Come over here Daisy darling mummy's ok" he said as he took little Izzy from Phills arms, she was 3 and could walk perfectly well but always refused to toddle up all of the stairs to her mum's office. Phillip said he wanted to have one last look at the place and closed the door. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband settle the kids. Within a few minutes the girls were laying on her office floor happily doodling. He beamed at his children and carefully moved back to the love of his life. He took her in his arms once more and as they watched the children play she guided his hands to her stomach and quietly whispered "Eddie I'm pregnant" And for the last time Waterloo road was the perfect backdrop for another of the most important moments in their lives.


End file.
